Miyuu Yoshino
Miyuu Yoshino 'is friends with An Shirazawa, the Protagonist of the '15th Chapter '''of the series and in the third chapter of the 4th manga. She often defended An from Kanamoto. Bio Appearance Miyuu has long hair mostly worn loose with a few curled strands worn over her shoulder and her thick bangs pulled back. She has big eyes with small lashes. Her attire is shown to be on the mature side, featuring casual jackets with long sleeved tops paired with pants. Personality Miyuu is a friendly young girl who often comes to An's aid. She tries to encourage her to be more bold and stand up for herself, but she always claims not to mind helping her either. She found the story about the chair to be stupid and was one of the only people shown not to be blinded by its abilities, expressing shock after finding out what it had done to the other victims. She tried to put a stop to it afterwards. '''History Miyuu found her friend An being bullied by Kanamoto and her friends one day and rushed to her aid. As An tearfully apologized, Miyuu claimed it wasn't a big deal and took her to the infirmary for a change of clothing and to get her dried off. Unlike the other students she was not swayed by the magical properties of the chair. She claimed everyone was acting like an idiot and found it annoying, saying that what happened to their nasty teacher was probably coincidental at best. But as the days go by and more and more people are punished she began to realize that while the chair isn't just a hoax- the class is getting out of control now. She had intended on speaking to the staff about it to get it removed and told this to An, who became defensive and quickly tried to reason with her, saying it was doing good. Miyuu was horrified after An revealed that she was the one who caused them to take care of Kanamoto prior to this, and she tries to tell An how bad this, pointing out how weird everyone is. In the process An shoves her back, causing her to slip and hit her head on the side of the sink. An panics as she tries to check on her, but to their horror they are seen by the Class Representative, who asks An to come back to class. As An stands before the Representative, Miyuu paid a quick visit to the infirmary to bandage her injury. She returns before the class can force An to sit in the chair and they quickly reconcile, saying she forgave An for what happened. But she is further alarmed after the class Representative decides to let An go- but only if Miyuu takes her place. She tries to make sense of this as An grabs her shoulders, smiling at her before coldly telling her to sit down. It was then revealed the next day that Miyuu had gone missing, with only her shoe found but no sign or clue as to what happened. Quotes Trivia *She is the only current victim of the chair not said to be alive. **She is also the only victim who wasn't a bad person, instead being forced to sit because she was trying to get rid of the chair. **She was also the only one not to suffer from a sudden injury or illness. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters